Life Lets You Down
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Set After The WIGYA performance. Kurt realises everything and everyone in his life finds a way to let him down. Even if it is the person you love. XFluffX


_**Life Lets You Down.**_

_**Summary: Set After The WIGYA performance. Kurt realises everything and everyone in his life finds a way to let him down. Even if it is the person you love.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately or GAP :( x**_

* * *

><p>"When I get you aloooone" Blaine finished his GAP performance and handed the socks across the counter to the worker he just serenaded. Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Why did everything in his life find a way to make him feel that little bit more worthless. He turned and headed out of the store not realising he passed one of his former glee club members.<p>

"Kurt?…Kurt!" the voice called and Kurt turned around, now crying, to come face to face with Rachel Berry. He wiped his eyes and let out a breathy laugh.

"Rachel" he whispered and Rachel frowned.

"Kurt what was that in there?" she asked and Kurt shook his head.

"You didn't see?" he asked and Rachel laughed.

"Oh I saw, but what _was_ it? Who was he singing too? That counter dude?" she asked and Kurt nodded. "Oh"

"Why are you shopping in GAP Rachel?" he asked and she laughed again.

"Not me, my dad's. They are still in there somewhere. Actually they enjoyed the performance. You didn't look to enthusiastic though" she frowned again and noticed his tears. Her eyes widened and pulled at Kurt's arm, leading him further into the mall.

"I guess I didn't feel like singing"

"Kurt?"

"Yes Rachel?" he asked and she sat on a bench, tapping beside her and Kurt sat down.

"Why was he serenading that guy?" she whispered and Kurt frowned. "I mean, in the shop, that guy…is it Blaine?" Kurt nodded. "Blaine, why was he serenading that guy, he doesn't even know him. It makes no sense" Rachel was shaking her head.

Kurt sighed. "I honestly don't know Rachel and right now I don't think I care., I give up."

"What do you mean 'you give up'?" she looked shocked, angry and pissed all at the same time.

"I mean I am fed up with wanting something so bad and maybe even think I am close to getting it, for life to throw it back in my face. That boy in GAP…Blaine, I love him Rachel and well as you have just witnessed he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me, so I give in. I think I'm going to stop wanting things, stop caring and just be plain selfish and selfless."

Rachel laughed slightly, "I don't think I can imagine you a selfish and selfless person Kurt, your too humble" Kurt looked at her shocked.

"Miss Berry I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me" he whispered and she laughed.

"See, too humble and thank you" Kurt smiled at the girl who he has had a love/hate relationship with. "Kurt, listen to me, don't change who you are because you feel a little depressed, I know it can be hard, losing something you love. I lost Finn because I was stupid and reckless and now I'm never gonna have him again, but you don't have to lose Blaine's friendship over this. Better being friends than nothing at all right?" she spoke clearly and Kurt saw her eyes fill with tears at the thought of Finn.

"Yeah, better friends than nothing" Kurt whispered and Rachel leaned across the bench and hugged her friend tightly. Kurt hugged her back returning the love.

"Rachel" Rachel pulled away from the hug and looked around to see her dad's. They were smiling slightly. "Hello Kurt" Hiram Berry spoke quietly and Kurt grinned.

"Hello"

Rachel got up and turned back to Kurt. " See you around Kurt? Remember what I told you alright? Nice talking to you" she smiled and skipped off in front of her dad's who had taken the others hand and walked out of the mall. Kurt sighed and stood up.

When he made it back to the GAP store David and Wes were waiting outside. Wes looked up and let out a sigh when he saw Kurt. "Kurt! Where have you been man we've been looking for you"

"You haven't moved far"

"No, I mean all the Warblers. They are all out round the store looking for you, Blaine told us to wait here in case you showed up. Why'd you run off."

"I didn't, I saw Rachel from McKinley and I was having a catch up with her, we were just round by the fountain" Kurt looked confused and David put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on lets find every-" Wes stopped him by bringing out his blackberry.

"That's what these phones are for man" he laughed and pressed speed dial.

"We found him guys, meet you out front"

They made their way out front and a few of the Warblers appeared of after the other. Soon everyone was there and all they were waiting on was Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?" Wes asked and just as he said it Blaine walked out of the mall looking a little off. "Hey man, where you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it, lets go" He hopped into his car and everyone got into their own cars and headed back to Dalton. On the car ride home Kurt thought maybe in order to get this feeling off his chest it may be better just to tell Blaine how he felt.

* * *

><p>"What is the point in vectors again Kurt?" Liam asked. Liam was Kurt's math's partner and right now they were studying vectors and according to Liam it was the most pointless topic in the whole world.<p>

"I have no idea Liam" Kurt was distant and sort of depressed, it had been 2 weeks since the GAP incident and Blaine hasn't spoken to anyone and his friends were starting to worry. He hadn't even showed up for rehearsal at all since.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Kurt shook his head and packed the maths things into his bag.

"No, not-" Kurt was interrupted by a knock on his door. He sighed, "Come in"

The door opened to reveal someone Kurt thought he wouldn't never see at his door again…Blaine. Liam was out the door within two seconds saying a quick goodbye to Kurt as he went. Kurt cocked his eyebrows at Blaine who was still standing in the door. "Aren't you coming in?" he asked and Blaine shrugged.

"That depends, do you even want me to come in"

"Come on Blaine don't be stupid, come in and close the door its getting cold in here." Blaine walked in and closed the door.

"I brought some DVD's I guessed I should make it up to you, I've been acting like a dick." he sighed and sat on the bed. "But the truth is, I've been having an argument in my head for the past two weeks and I finally came to a conclusion"

"And what's that?"

He gulped and Kurt's heart was thumping in his chest as he waited for Blaine to speak. "…I love you" he said. He didn't whisper or mumble it. He spoke it clearly.

"You, what?" Kurt couldn't believe it. The boy he had been in love with since Christmas was finally telling him he loved him back.

"I said I love you Kurt, I have for a while. That performance in GAP 2 weeks ago it wasn't for the worker, he was just a guy that happened to be there, the show was for _you_, I was trying to impress_ you_. Then you ran off and I couldn't find you so I went a walk, thought for a bit and realised what I did and why you left. Then I bumped into Rachel Berry who had said she was just talking to you and that you said you love me but you didn't think I loved you back, she also said you were going to change, don't you ever change for anyone Kurt. I love you just the way you are" when Blaine finished his long, never ending speech Kurt grinned and pulled him in for a hug and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's thin frame.

When they pulled apart from each other Kurt smiled. "I love you too" and then Blaine's lips were on his, Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's dark hair as the kiss deepened. When they pulled apart both the boys were smiling.

"Want to watch a film?" Blaine asked gesturing to the movies.

"whatever you want to do, I'm with you"

* * *

><p>Thoughts? xx<p> 


End file.
